1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid connector, and more particularly to a connector with the RJ45 configuration while further equipped with MPO (Multi-fiber Push On) device therewith so as to transmit both electrical and optical signals therein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,087 discloses a hybrid connector with the regular RJ45 configuration. The hybrid connector has an insulative housing and two light transmission conductors mounted between a deflectable latch and a plurality of passageways formed on two opposite sides of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,754 discloses a hybrid connector with the regular RJ45 configuration to transmit both electrical and optical signals. Anyhow, only two optic fibers are available in such a design and no resilient force is provided for assuring coupling between the coupled optical fibers of the mated plug connector and the RJ connector. Therefore, a hybrid connector having the regular RJ45 configuration and further equipped with the MPO device for both electrical and optical transmission is desired.